1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench structure, and more particularly to a wrench structure that is provided with a spacing portion located between the receiving chamber and the direction control recess, for enhancing the structural strength of the wrench handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wrench structure in accordance with the prior art comprises a wrench body, a drive device, two locking blocks, and a control disk. The wrench body is formed with a central through hole which is formed with a receiving recess and a locking recess communicating with the receiving recess. The drive device is mounted in the central through hole of the wrench body. Each of the two locking blocks is mounted in the receiving recess of the wrench body, and is engaged with the drive device. A spring is mounted between the two locking blocks. Each of the two locking blocks has a locking stub. The control disk is mounted in the locking recess of the wrench body, and is formed with a driving hole for driving the locking stub of one of the two locking blocks. Thus, the control disk may be rotated to pivot one of the two locking blocks to mesh with the drive device.
However, the conventional wrench structure has the following disadvantages.
1. The wrench body is divided by the central through hole, the receiving recess and the locking recess, so that the surface of the wrench body is disposed at a broken state, and the stress is easily concentrated on the surface of the wrench body, thereby decreasing the structural strength of the conventional wrench handle.
2. The locking stub of each of the two locking blocks is controlled by the driving hole of the control disk. The driving hole of the control disk cannot retain the locking stub of each of the two locking blocks efficiently, so that each of the two locking blocks cannot be moved be lock the drive device exactly, thereby affecting the efficiency of operation of the conventional wrench structure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional wrench structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wrench structure that is provided with a spacing portion located between the receiving chamber and the direction control recess, for enhancing the structural strength of the wrench handle.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a wrench structure, wherein the direction control recess is formed with a limit portion for limiting and guiding each of the two directional blocks, so that each of the two directional blocks may be moved to a determined position exactly, thereby changing the direction of operation of the wrench handle and the drive body actually.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a wrench structure, comprising a wrench handle, a drive body, two directional blocks, and a direction control member, wherein:
the wrench handle has a distal end provided with a drive head, the drive head is formed with a receiving chamber and a guide slot communicating with the receiving chamber, the drive head has an end face formed with a direction control recess and a spacing portion located between, the receiving chamber and the direction control recess, the direction control recess has a bottom wall formed with a limit portion communicating with the guide slot;
the drive body is mounted in the receiving chamber of the drive head of the wrench handle;
each of the two directional blocks is pivotally mounted in the guide slot of the drive head of the wrench handle and is provided with a protruding guide portion extended through the limit portion and extended into the direction control recess; and
the direction control member is rotatably mounted in the direction control recess of the drive head of the wrench handle and is rested on the guide portion of each of the two directional blocks, for pivoting and moving each of the two directional blocks in the guide slot of the drive head of the wrench handle.